Swallow Your Moans
by lacsim1978
Summary: AU High School. Will Rick ever turn his dream crush into real love? Richonne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N… My first TWD fanfic, I'm excited to see where this goes. I have several ideas floating around in my head. Hopefully I will be able to express on paper what I envision in my head. This is an A/U high school and of course I own nothing.

Swallow Your Moans…

Rick lay back on the full size bed as Michonne straddled his hips. Her smooth dark chocolate skin shimmering in the moonlight as her body lifted up and down above him...like an angel…a sexy as fuck angel. He was sure she would spread her wings and fly away, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as if his thoughts would hold true, he had to keep her attached to him. Her full, plump lips folded into her mouth as she hummed in pleasure.

He was deep within her, balls deep. Every inch of his hard length penetrated her impossibly tight, slick depths.

Rick could barely breathe... and as far as he was concerned he would stop breathing forever if it meant he would be within her for eternity. She was heaven. She was his heaven. His salvation and he was not letting her go.

His body rose to hold her, chest to chest, lifting his hips upward to stroke her firmly; he wanted her to feel every single agonizing inch of him. She moaned out, not caring who in the house would hear. With her head bent back, he covered her exposed neck with wet sloppy kisses, with intentions of marking her dark skin with cherry bites…even if they didn't show up, he was going to mark her in one way or the other…or he would die trying.

With one hand still around her waist, he took his other hand to draw imaginary lines up and down her silky smooth back. Then, with that same hand, he tangled his fingers in the back of her head and lifted her face gently to his. They were forehead to forehead… eye to eye… nose to nose. He then captured her mouth in a fervent kiss in order to swallow her loud moans as her womanhood held his shaft in a devastatingly tight grip. He lost himself in her and followed her over the edge as he pumped a few more times. He allowed her womb to milk him for all he was worth.

"Rick…mmm Rick..." his head seemed to weigh a thousand pounds now, but with heavy hooded eyes he latched onto her dark orbs and kissed her once again.

'Rick…Rick"

"Mhmmm Michonne baby I'm here baby"

"Rick! Rick!... What the holy fuck, shit got dam Rick.. Richard Grimes wake up! Richard!"

Rick, in a panic, scrambled around in a daze… jumping out of bed at the commotion. He quickly remembered he was naked and grabbed for his sheet, now markedly wet from the evidence of his erotic dreaming.

"Mom! Mom!" He could have died in this moment and from the look of horror on his mother's face she could have died too.

With a look of horror and disgust she turned around as not to face him any longer. "Rick, now that you are awake… clean yourself up and come down for breakfast, you have been sleeping through your alarm for 20 minutes! Oh… and you are doing your own laundry, I'm not touching those covers!" she visibly shuddered as she shook her head and walked out his him room.

Rick stood there with his wet, cum stained sheet still covering his lower region. He was paralyzed in embarrassment, internally freaking out, but looking over at his alarm as the delayed snooze began to chime in again. He jolted out of his daze, turned off his alarm and headed to his bathroom, which, lucky for him, was adjoined to his bedroom…

Later on that same day….

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Daryl smirked as Rick relayed the events of this morning. "Man I bet your mom thinks you're a fucking sicko creep, man" Daryl laughed as though this was the funniest shit he has heard all day.

"You know what Daryl…fuck you man, I'm here pouring my heart out to you n shit and you think this shit is funny as hell?" Rick was in no mood to play, he really couldn't understand how anyone would think this is funny. His parents were going to KILL him when he got home, probably ground him. He has never heard his mother curse, before. He would never be able to look his mother in the eye again after she eyed his dick standing at attention with cum all over it.

"Nah man… stop being a little pussy, ain't the end of the world. Trust me she wants to forget this ever happened as much as you do. Ain't no body's momma wanna see her son hold his wood, using his dick as a super shooter.

Rick grimaced, "And you call me a sicko?"

Daryl just shrugged in reply as his attention was caught by something else…rather someone else. Rick, not paying any attention… sighed as he bowed his head down; eyes closed rubbing his hand across his face... pinching the bridge of his nose.

At Daryl's sudden silence, Rick opened his eyes, following Daryl's line of sight …his eyes colliding with her…Michonne…

She smiled that magnificently bright smile of hers. Rick thought he would need sunglasses to protect his eyes from the white gleam that bounced off of her perfect white teeth. In return, he smiled back with a head nod... to acknowledge he had acknowledged her acknowledging him. He watched her walk away, arms crisscrossed with her bestie Sasha as they both left the courtyard to head back into the school.

"C'mon man, let's go, we gon be late for chem lab"

"Since when have you been interested in being on time Dixon?"

"Since Sasha became my partner, now getcha ass up and move!"

Rick scoffed and let out a humorless chuckle as they slow-assed it into the school…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I would like to thank everyone who is reading the story and especially those who have left reviews and PMs. I think I'm in denial sometimes about how busy I am... working full time +5 kiddos including 18 months old twins at home, so I'm not able to update like I want to. Please bear with me and excuse typos ?**

Later that evening…

As Rick began to climb the steps to his bedroom, he was grateful the day was almost over. He was a little miffed about his mother acting offish towards him at dinner, but considering the incidents of this morning, he really couldn't blame her.

"Rick, come here for a minute please son", said a deep voice that almost matched his own.

"Yes sir?"

"I wanted to go over a few thangs with you before you head on up to bed."

"Yes Sherriff sir?" Rick had a feeling where this conversation was headed as dread filled his being; he was foolish to think his mother would not tell his father about this.

Rick was a splitting image of his father, except his father was of course older, and a bit taller standing at almost 6 foot 2. He sported a signature "farmer's tan" even though he wasn't a farmer, a head of silky silvery brown curls, a burly muscular frame with a tad bit of softness in the belly area. To Rick, Sherriff Richard G Grimes the 4th, RJ Grimes for short, was an intimidating figure. His father wasn't a mean man, at least a mean father, but when he spoke people listened. His father had a stare that would make even the devil himself shiver cold down in the hot depths of hell, and Rick never liked being on the opposite end of that glare.

Rick stood frozen as his father tilted his head at him, sighed, and shook his head…

"Sit down son, and what did I tell you about calling me Sherriff?

Rick sat down as told, but continued to keep his mouth shut...

"Look son, your mother told me what happened this morning", now it was Rick's turn to sigh.

"Believe it or not, I remember what it was like being almost 18 years old son. I'm sure you are just as horrified as your mother is, but never get caught with your pants down"

"Yes sir" Rick sank further into the couch wishing he could disappear.

His father snickered, proud of himself for coming up with such a cliché phrase. "Also I wanted to talk to you about this Mees…Mech"

"Michonne dad" Now his interested was peaking as to where this was going.

"Uh, yes Meechonne…Ain't that Reverend Royce's little girl?"

"She's not so little but yea...yes sir"

"Humph… ok" His father grunted, Rick really didn't understand why his father would bring this up, or know what Michonne had to do with anything.

"Dad, if I may… what's this about, what does Michonne have to do with anything", he was starting to get a little defensive, which he was sure his father was picking up on, but he really didn't like where he thought this conversation was going.

"Look Rick, your mother told me she heard you moaning and groaning this little girl's name!"

"She's not a little girl dad." Rick deadpanned. He was beginning to get antsy, rubbing his hands through his hair and running his hands across the back of his neck.

"Rick! Don't you over talk me, sit your ass back and listen!"

His father sighed again, he gave his son the sex speech when he was 13, and thought he made himself clear and left Rick scared shitless by showing him all those photos of STD infected dicks and cunts, but it seems that the effect has clearly worn off.

"Look Rick", his father pleaded trying to show he could be reasonable, "she's a little girl to me, and I'm sure she is to her daddy too. Let me just get straight to the point…Rick are you having sex with her? Cause I swear to God if you are sneaking around like that little prick ass friend of yours, Shane, I'm going to beat your ass, you ain't too old to get your ass kicked boy!"

"Dad!", this was a nightmare, "No! What are you talking about I'm not doing anything, we have a lot of classes together, she doesn't even really know I exist", he huffed, he let that one slip, but he felt defeated.

"So, then why did "…"Oh…" in that moment his father realized Rick may just have a crush on this girl and nothing else, or else he wouldn't get all like...like this.

"So nothing is going on with her then?"

"No"

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you son."

"No, sir" Rick said through somewhat gritted teeth, not too much grit though, he liked his teeth and didn't want them kicked out of his mouth.

"Now Rick, does this include no other type of fooling around? You know, there's more you can with this girl than putting your little peck"

"Dad, please stop allright! He cut his father off, Rick wasn't one to lose his temper, especially with his father, but his dad was going overboard busting his balls.

"Rick, look... I'm only looking out for you, you are my oldest son, and my namesake…I don't want anything to happen to you."

His father paced back and forth seemingly just as uncomfortable as Rick was. "See Rick…son", another sigh left the older man's mouth "there ain't nothing wrong with having a friend like that…"

Rick's attention peaked once again as he tuned back in to what his father was saying, surely this was not going on the direction he suspected.

"A friend like what dad…"

"Rick, now you know I haven't had a real problem with any black folks from around here, and there ain't nothing at all wrong with being friends, but when it comes to dating and sex, you best be dreaming up getting your pecker pumped, moaning and groaning about someone that looks like you...if you know what I mean"

How can I control my dreams, Rick thought...and with a look of shock and disgust, "No, sir I don't know what you mean"

"Don't make this any more difficult that it has to be"

"What about Morgan dad, he's one of my friends, what about Deputy Heath? Yaw go out drinking!" Rick was livid and couldn't stop himself "So now you telling me that I can't date a black girl? You are SO FULL OF SHIT!"

"Rick, don't get knocked out boy, you may not like what I have to say, but I be damned if you disrespect me in my own home!"

"What about everyone needs to get along, treat all people like you want to be treated, all women are beautiful, and black folks just like everybody else they just got more melanin in they skin, what about that huh dad!" Rick mocked as he threw up air quotes.

His father had become mentally drained with this conversation; it was not going the way he had planned. Usually Rick sucked it up and went along with whatever he had to say, he had never been a problem child.

He genuinely felt he didn't have anything against black people, or anyone else. As the town's elected Sherriff he was a fair , he wasn't blind and knew how his son would be treated if he ever was in public going out with this girl and he didn't want his son's reputation to be tarnished.

Even though Rick was denying something had happened between them already, he knew his son well…Rick wanted something to happen. The way his son was bucking up to him, was a real cause for him to be concerned and he didn't like it one bit, so he decided to pull rank.

"Rick, got dam, stop being so fucking hard headed" RJ Grimes looked like a mad man as his hands were flailing, the curls in his head were bouncing, and Rick could have sworn the droplets of something wet that splashed on his upper lip and his eyelid were his father's spit.

"This is not a choice you do what I say!... You leave Royce's daughter alone! That's final! Don't let me catch you sneaking around and shit, or I'm taking your keys and your ass will be confined to this housw! Only school, and nowhere else unless I say so!. Do. You. Understand!" he screamed red faced and veins pulsing visibly in his neck.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about 20 seconds, Rick relented. "Yes Sir"

"Good...now go on up to your room and I don't want to talk about this shit again Rick. Oh, and your momma went ahead and changed your covers, you will thank her tomorrow, and get that damm crazy sour ass look off your face"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews, messages, and follows. Makes me feel good to know so many like this story. Very interesting points made from the last chapter, as this story goes on, some clarity will come. I am on this roller coaster ride with you. Sadly I own nothing from TWD…Please forgive spelling and grammar errors. Enjoy!

42 days later…

After several weeks of feeling blah, Rick was over it. Every day for the last 42 days he had the same routine…well actually nothing really changed in the routine, but he had changed. He was not the same Rick from 42 days ago. It had been 42 days since RJ laid the law down on Rick. 42 days that he had not dreamed, or at least he could not remember any of his dreams. 42 days since Rick felt as if he were a newborn, discovering life newly for the first time. 42 days since he had had a real, non-superficial conversation with his father and his mother. 42 days he has felt he was existing like the living dead…in slow motion. 42 days since he was banned from Michonne, and they weren't even dating…yet.

"Hey fucker"

"Sup man"

"You feeling any better?" Daryl asked as he sat down in the school courtyard. They met for lunch every day, always outside when the weather permitted.

"Naw man, I mean same old shit really"

"I'm sorry Rick" Daryl mumbled, his mouth full of a bologna and cheese sandwich.

Daryl felt bad for his best friend. He had never seen him down like this, albeit Rick was not winning the any "Happiest Asshole Alive" awards, but Daryl had never seen his lifelong friend like this, hell he was the one always needing cheering up.

"Thanks, man…look I'll be alight. Just hard to come to terms with ya know" Rick sighed, feeling dejected.

"Yea man" Daryl said as he half assed wiped the mayo from the corner of his mouth, now stuffing it with Doritos.

"Naw, man I know you know, but shit, you have to admit you knew what your family was like from the get go, from the day you were fucking born man" Rick shook his head and let out a laugh of disgust, which that laugh was also caused by Daryl's continued lack of table manners.

"True" Daryl stated in a comeback as he burped loudly "I guess it would be real hard when you thought your parents were one thang and they end up being something else"

"I know right", Rick was starting to get animated; he still couldn't believe all the bull shit his father was talking about. "He is just a mother fucker, a racist asshole bitch hiding behind the badge of the law. I'm bout to be 18, who the hell he think he is…telling me "you best be moaning and groaning out somebody else name"" Rick mocked his father with animated hand gestures, shaking his head back and forth imitating his father's voice. "He ain't nothing but a little punk ass bitch man" It was really easy for Rick to talk this much shit about his father behind his back, to his face however…probably never, he knew how his father could get.

"For sure man", since Rick was going off, Daryl decided it was best to keep his answers short, simple, and supportive. It had been a long time since he has seen Rick this upset with his parents…ever since he was unknowingly caught up in Shane's friendship-ending shenanigans - where Shane set off firecrackers at the pep rally last year and everyone ran for the hills thinking it was a school shooter. Rick tried to plead his non involvement, but Shane had hid the fireworks in Rick's trunk, therefore guilty by association. Rick was suspended for 3 days and lost his car for 6 months; while Shane was sent off to alternative school for 6 months.

Changing the subject, Daryl knew once Rick got stuck on something he could keep it going all night, "Hey man so you going to the bonfire this weekend?"

"Huh?" Rick looked confused, he was caught off guard by the sudden subject change, his brain hadn't caught up yet.

"Oh, yea, well maybe" Rick said somewhat unsure.

"Aww man don't back out now, we should make an appearance at least, don't let this shit with your parents keep dragging you down Rick, you act like you like being miserable. Besides, I heard Sasha and Michonne were going to be there?" Daryl was going to lay it on thick…he tried to be empathetic, but part of him wanted to tell Rick just to get over it, it wasn't the end of the world, a lot of people have shitty parents who threaten to beat they kids assess. Hell, his dad didn't threaten, he put his fist and belt where his mouth was, wouldn't no threats handed down when it came to Chester Dixon.

Rick scoffed, knowing what his friend was doing, "Yea yea we gon go asshole…but I ain't your dam date, better hook up with Sasha with your craving ass…Dixon I don't do that gay shit, gonna scare the ladies off" Rick laughed, first real laugh in 42 days.

With an unimpressed look and an arched eyebrow, Daryl knew his best friend was as parched for Michonne as much as he was with Sasha. He flipped Rick the bird as he rose up from his seat on the old, faded hard concrete patio bench.

"Ughh my ass hurts sitting on this shit", Daryl whined as he raised his arms and arched his back in a long stretch. He then let out a loud nasty watery fart…

"Like I said" Rick looked around making sure no one heard that, they might think it was him…he choked, waving his hands to shew the funk away… "You're a real nasty fucker Daryl…and I ain't down with all that gay shit"

"Fucker" Daryl growled as he flipped Rick birds from both hands.

"You eat and smell like a pig" Rick jabbed towards Daryl's back.

"Oink Oink boo thang" Daryl said over his shoulder, never look back towards Rick.

30 min later…

Once again Rick was mesmerized; she was just so fucking beautiful, he couldn't help but stare on the sly. Michonne could feel his eyes burning through her, but she played it off pretending she didn't notice it. If her complexion was any lighter, the entire class would be noticing her blush.

"Somebody needs to tell Rick's ass he needs to take a picture it would last longer" Andrea whispered to the fantastic foursome- Michonne, Maggie, Sasha, and of course herself.

They all snickered as quiet as possible. Chem lab was broken down in groups of 4 today, and after Mr. Dale's announcement that he had a meeting and gave the class verbal instructions, they flocked to each other as they usually do.

However, as soon as Mr. Dale left the room…

"I think it's cute" Maggie chimed in with dreamy stars in her eyes.

"Ughh puke" Sasha stuck her finger in her throat. "Its borderline creepy, I mean shit or get off the pot. He's had goo-goo eyes for Michonne since like 9th grade, hell we all grown now and he still a wanna be stunna."

"Amen girl" Andrea piped in, her and Sasha gave each other the look, bumped shoulders with each other and sang in unison…"Number 1 stunna...he's a number 1 stunna" as they pursed their lips, shrugged their shoulders to the invisible rhythm and did the tootsie roll to their little song"

Michonne rolled her eyes "You know I'm right here"

Her 3 best friends ignored her…"He's just shy, he scared of Michonne" Maggie said, like it was the most obvious thing. Her daddy was a preacher like Michonne's daddy, they might as well have a big red "Do not touch" sign over their heads.

"Well I disagree" Andrea had to put in her 2 cents…"Rick may have the hots for Michonne true enough, but he is a coward. We got like 7 months of high school left, what the hell is he waiting on? Michonne needs a go getter, not a pot shitter"

"I concur" Sasha stated as she and Andrea gave each other high 5's.

Rolling her eyes once more, "I think he is shy, I mean I have never seen him really talking to any girls" Michonne made her self known in the conversation as she was the topic of discussion.

"What about Jessie?" Sasha reminded Michonne of the cling on Rick had following him around all last year

"You mean the thirsty turtle?" Maggie said a little louder than she intended

"SSSSSSHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came the exaggerated hush that only Andrea could conjure.

The girls all shared a laugh at their nick name, they were proud of themselves.

"Rick didn't want her boring flat ass, and I know that fist hand," Sasha let that one slip as Daryl had told her all about that, but she and Daryl were on the DL-down low…since about 42 days ago.

"First hand huh?" Michonne cheesed at Sasha, happy to turn the tables on the conversation.

"He needs to grow a pair" Andrea deadpanned with a shake to her head…"and wait…what? "… She had just caught Sasha's slip up

"Ok class, sorry about that, had an impromptu meeting, back to work now" Mr. Dale interrupted the foursomes conversation as he made his way back into the classroom.

Andrea raised her eye brow at Sasha with a knowing look…" look bitch we gon finish this later"

At that point, Michonne and Maggie both were also giving Sasha the eye, letting her know they were indeed all going to finish up this conversation at a later time.

Michonne looked up and immediately met eyes with Rick…he had been staring at her-still.

She discretely looked around and relented to his stare by giving him a small grin and a nod.

Ricks heart sped up, the butterflies were karate kicking in his stomach…but he kept it cool on the outside as he smirked and nodded his head in her direction…this was their thing…a nod to acknowledge her acknowledging him.

Later on that day…after school

As Rick told Daryl he would text him later on that night, he headed to his car…time to put on his facade so he could make it through another night at home. He had so many questions to ask his father, and his mother too, she wasn't innocent either. He had made mental notes these last 42 days… about 42 mental notes. He knew he would probably never get the answer to his questions, so he was just going to bite his tongue and ride the waves until May 24th-graduation day. Interrupting his thoughts a text chimed through…

 _Are you on your way home yet?-Love Mom_

 _Yes ma'am, is there anything you need?_

 _Yes, use your debit card to pick up a few things at Piggly Wiggly for me?_

 _Sure, what do you need mom—_ Rick rolled his eyes

 _Call me Rick_

With that, Ricked hit the telephone icon within the text message so he could find out what she wanted.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?

"It was fine mom thanks, what did you need me to get" Rick was trying not to be short with his mother, but he couldn't help it, these days that all he wanted to do.

She sighed, knowing that her son has not been acting the same since the "encounter", she thought he was embarrassed about being caught literally with his manhood in his hands…she shuddered again wanting to burn that image from her brain. "Honey I need a list of things, get some chicken breasts, I ran off and forgot to take the meat out the freezer this morning, and get some of that brown sugar bourbon marinade, or do you want the Mexican carne seasoning? She asked hoping to get him excited about something.

"Whatever mom doesn't matter to me, I'll eat whatever you cook"

"Rick sweetie, you choose please?"

"Well" he huffed "I do like the Mexican grilled chicken you make" he tried not to give in, but his mom was a bomb ass cook and he was starting to get hungry.

"Ok" his mother rushed, happy to see him participating " So ok, get that then also some corn on the cob-10 ears, some cilantro, 2 limes, let me check to see if I have any chili powder left… oh some jalapenos, Jason loves those…Oh and…"

"Mom", Rick cut his mother off… can you just text me the list, I'm not going to remember all that"

"Oh sure honey, I'm sorry, give me 5 minutes ok"

"That's fine; I won't be there until then anyways"

"Thanks honey bun…love you sweetie and thank you"

"No problem mom" he quickly ended the call without a proper goodbye, he felt a little bit bad for shutting out his mother, but he had to keep reminding himself she was aligned with his father…how else would his father know all those details of that day.

As soon as he hung up with his mother, his phone rings again…"What the hell she want now"

"Yes"

"Hey stupid"

"What do you want Jason", his 14 year old brother wanted nothing but to harass him at all times

"Come pick me up"

"No, bye"

"Wait!'

"What"

"Get me a Dr Pepper and some Takis"

"No" Rick was not in the mood.

"Please Rick you never do anything with me or for me anymore"

"Jase, that's not true and you know that" he sighed, it was sorta true…since 42 days ago.

"Do it or I'll tell dad" Jason wasn't really going to rat out his brother but he wanted those snacks.

"Tell dad what?" Rick growled, he was starting to get real aggravated.

His baby brother whispered "I saw the picture of that black girl in your drawer and dad says…"

"Look you little asshole shut up, I'll get you your shit, but I'm getting first sip of that drank—got to tax your ass, and tonight we gonna talk about a thang or two, just keep your mouth shut"

"Ok Ricky Dicky" his brother said smugly then ended the call.

"Fucker" nothing but dial tone…

As Rick gathered all the items, including the bribe ones, he started to feel a presence as he headed towards the checkout… her presence.

"Michonne?" he whispered to himself and looked around paranoid, wondering why he felt like she was close to him. He was so in thought that he hadn't notice he was second in line to the cashier.

"Michonne?" he said a little louder.

She looked right at him, for a moment time stood still…but again with the head nods.

"That'll be $13.98"

Rick was mesmerized by her smooth velvety voice, he could listen to her talk all day and night, it was like a hug…he desperately needed a hug.

"Out of 15?...$1.02 is your change Mrs Jackie", she said as she gently placed the change in the older woman's hands. "Thank you and have a great day!" she said with a smile.

"You too sweetie, don't work too hard now ya hear?" the older woman said sincerely.

"I won't…see you later" she waved as the lady exited the store. She then turned to Rick wearing that bright beautiful smile.

"Hey Rick" big doe eyes peered up at him through her lengthy lashes.

His heart stopped…It took Rick a second but words finally found him "Hey, Michonne"


End file.
